


Other Characters

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Some more facts about the AU regarding houses, grades, blood status, and some little facts.This part: Bishamon, Kazuma, Nora, Suzuha, Yama, Aimi, and Yato.





	Other Characters

**Bishamon**

**House:** Gryffindor

 **Grade:** 2 nd year

 **Blood status:** Pure

 

**Kazuma**

**House:** Ravenclaw

 **Grade:** 2 nd year

 **Blood status:** Half-blood

 

**Nora**

**House:** Slytherin

 **Grade:** 1 st year

 **Blood status:** Pure

 

**Suzuha**

**House:** Hufflepuff

 **Grade:** 1 st year

 **Blood status:** Pure

 

**Aimi**

**House:** Ravenclaw

 **Grade:** 1 st year

 **Blood status:** Pure

 

**Yama**

**House:** Hufflepuff

 **Grade:** 1 st year

 **Blood status:** Half-blood

 

  * Yato is Slytherin’s Quidditch Seeker
  * Bishamon is Gryffindor’s Quidditch Seeker
  * Kazuma is Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Seeker



 

Bishamon is a metamorphmagus. Though she rarely uses it, it can get out of control and show her feelings, normally when she's angry. Hiyori finds this out after Gryffindor loses their Quidditch match against Slytherin after Yato beat Bishamon to the Snitch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As for me, I'm a Ravenclaw! Let me know what house you are in the comments!


End file.
